


Сколько стоит твой поцелуй?

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: О том, как Рюсуй купил у Сенку поцелуй и как Ген всё видел.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 15





	Сколько стоит твой поцелуй?

_— Господин Рюсуй... Я, как дворецкий, клянусь возродить компанию Нанами. И, чтобы править этим миром, этот человек... Ишигами Сенку... Станет нашим главным желанием._

_— Хех, а то я не знал. Я же как-никак самый жадный в мире!_

_©Франсуа и Рюсуй, Том 11 Глава 92_   
  


* * *

Переполох в лагере начался как раз с того момента, как Юдзуриха воскликнула: «Мы же не справляли Новый Год!» На что Ген, конечно же, ответил: «Зато Рождество было». Но это так и не удовлетворило юную леди, потому что в Царстве Цукасы на протяжении всего времени ни о каких праздниках и не мечтали. Пришлось согласиться и объяснять деревенским, как справлялся Новый год в прежней Японии, но зашли в тупик.

— Нет, нет, нет, так не пойдёт, – Ген прервал рьяные объяснения Тайджу, из которых понятного было круглый ноль. – Ты так их только больше запутаешь. Раз мы начали жить заново, то и Новый год устроим свой. Что скажешь, Сенку? – и Ген хитро прищурился, улыбаясь.

Сенку на это только усмехнулся. «А наш болтолог знает толк в том, как объединить толпу».

— В организации примут участие все. А наука нам поможет!

И Царство Науки с энтузиазмом принялось за приготовления к празднику.

* * *

Два дня подряд все были заняты подготовкой, и вот настал тот самый вечер. 

Деревья были украшены сверкающими гирляндами, на ветках висели праздничные фонари и озаряли всё вокруг тёплым светом. Выполнялись последние приготовления: жители переодевались в праздничную одежду, на свободные места вставали тележки со сладкой ватой и раменом, и в воздухе начинал витать аромат пряностей и жареного сахара.

Динамики на деревьях транслировали песню Лиллиан, которая приятным фоном окутывала всё вокруг, создавая сказочную атмосферу спокойствия и настоящего праздника. Жители прогуливались вдоль палаток, кто-то уходил дальше в лес, а кто-то поднимался на скалу, чтобы посмотреть на волшебную россыпь звёзд на небе. Отовсюду слышались восхищённые вздохи деревенских, которые ещё никогда в жизни не видели праздника такого размаха. 

Сенку с дедом Касеки в стороне помогали поставить скамьи для пекарни Франсуа, когда к нему подошла Юдзуриха, а за ней три девушки.

— Сенку, а ты не мог бы кое с чем помочь? – девушки неловко мялись позади, поэтому говорила Юдзуриха.

Сенку поставил последнюю лавку.

— Они чего-то хотят?

— Да. Я тут узнала, что они давно ищут себе пару, поэтому...

— Хотите Будку Поцелуев? – договорил за неё Сенку, и девушки согласно кивнули.

— У нас есть ещё заготовки для ларьков? – поинтересовался он у деда Касеки.

— Должны быть, но немного — на одну должно хватить.

— Тогда скоро будет готово.

И Сенку, оставив девушек ждать его возвращения и сместив тяжёлый труд на деда Касеки, отправился ставить будку.

Так как у них были заготовки, то оставалось только скрепить их вместе, чтобы под своей же тяжестью доски держались на месте. Праздник ничуть не затронул струны души учёного, но всё же где-то в самой глубине он мог легко вдохнуть и немного расслабиться. Окружающая обстановка как никогда этому способствовала. Оглядев будку со стороны, Сенку решил, что всё же стоит обозначить, что это такое, и написал на табличке сначала по-японски — для современных, а затем пририсовал пару штрихов красной краской, изображая сердце, чтобы и деревенским было понятно. Украсив каркас будки яркой гирляндой, Сенку задумался о цене. Это девушки, а значит, обесценивать поцелуи не стоит, но и завышать цену также не надо — вдруг никто не подойдет. Возможно, несколько сотен Драко будет достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить желания как «продавца», так и «покупателя». Только Сенку хотел написать цену, как позади раздалось весёлое:

— О, Сенку, никак поцелуи продаёшь? Сколько же стоит твой поцелуй?

Сенку обернулся на ехидный голос и встретился со смеющимся взглядом Рюсуя Нанами, самого жадного человека на свете. Учёный ухмыльнулся, без сомнений выдавая:

— Десять миллиардов!

* * *

Ген прогуливался вдоль деревьев, кушая сладкую вату и мурлыкая песенки себе под нос. У него было просто прекрасное настроение, и окружающая атмосфера тепла и уюта безмерно его радовала. Он увидел впереди ещё один ларек со сверкающей гирляндой и поспешил к нему, чтобы полакомиться тем, что там продавалось. А подойдя ближе, так и замер.

Сенку стоял возле украшенной будки опираясь одной рукой о прилавок. Он был чуть ниже своего прежнего роста, а всё потому, что к этому же самому прилавку его прижимал Рюсуй. Довольная улыбка играла на его губах, а в глазах плясали чертяги. Он провёл пальцами по руке Сенку и накрыл его ладонь своей. Сенку только ехидно улыбнулся, и до Гена долетел обрывок фразы: «Если не хватит, то остальное беру под проценты!» – и последующее: «Согласен». Пальцы коснулись подбородка Сенку и мягко приподняли его голову. Рюсуй медленно приблизился, запечатлевая на его губах лёгкий поцелуй. 

Ген широко распахнул глаза, наблюдая за крайне интересным действом. «Да ты жадный, Сенку, – прокомментировал он про себя цену, а потом всё же добавил: – И не только ты». Потому что Рюсуй не был удовлетворён лишь поверхностным поцелуем, ведь он _самый жадный человек на свете_. Он надавил пальцем на подбородок и скользнул языком в покорно приоткрытый рот. Сенку прищурился наблюдая за действиями Рюсуя, а после чужая ладонь легла на его глаза, погружая в темноту и заставляя сконцентрировать всё внимание на губах, которые теперь нещадно пылали от коротких покусываний. Поцелуй углубился, и язык Рюсуя окончательно проник в его рот. И правда _жадный_ , потому что Рюсуй всегда забирает всё, что приобретает. Властно исследует предоставленную территорию, доминируя, подчиняя, потому что это теперь _его_. Его губы мягкие и сладкие, видимо, от недавно съеденной сладкой ватой, а оттого безумно вкусные, так, что тут же начинает кружиться голова. 

Короткие вздохи помогали держаться, а вот ноги немного подкашивались. В голове всё просто пульсировало, а в ушах стоял тихий звон. Всё тело обдало лёгким жаром — всё же 3700 лет у него ничего не было. Наука наукой, а вот сигнал от рецепторов не отменишь и протекающие в нервной системе реакции не повернёшь вспять, от чего Сенку медленно плавился, в своем темпе отвечая на поцелуй, фиксируя в голове новые ощущения — научный интерес так просто не погубить.

Рюсуй наконец оторвался от слегка разморённого Сенку, глаза которого всё ещё были немного затуманены, но держался он уже лучше. Оба смерили друг друга оценивающими взглядами, и на лицах обоих заиграли неизменные усмешки. Рюсуй щёлкнул пальцами и расхохотался:

— Сенку, в следующий раз я куплю тебя, ты уж не сомневайся!

— Мечтай. Тебе на десять миллиардов процентов денег не хватит и даже проценты не успеешь погасить! – парировал Сенку.

Ген тихонько подошёл сзади, прокашлялся, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, и выдал совершенно невинное:

— А мне ты подаришь поцелуй? Он будет вторым, так что сбей цену. Так сколько он будет стоить?

Сенку сверкнул глазами и усмехнулся:

— Десять миллиардов!

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. Также рядом стояла журналисточка, которая была фотографом на празднике и которая всё, конечно же, засняла. Ген её после, конечно же, нашёл и выудил у неё фотографию, которую после продал Рюсую втридорога (а потом все же смог купить поцелуй у Сенку, но это уже совсем другая история...)
> 
> Хей! Хей! Хей! Если вам понравилась работа, то я буду очень рад вашим оценкам и отзывам! Они делают мне приятно и напоминают, для кого я пишу фанфики~


End file.
